


Way I'm Goin'

by rydellon



Series: i like whenever we touch you know i can't get enough [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, airport pickup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Mark has been waiting for this flight to land for a month.





	Way I'm Goin'

Mark couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing.

 

He was sitting in the waiting room just outside of baggage claim and had been glancing nervously at the door ever since the _arrived_ text had popped up next to the number for the flight he was waiting for.

 

The Air Canada flight arriving from Incheon International Airport (total duration being 9 hours and 40 minutes to and from each airport, not counting taxiing and landing and all of that fun stuff) was something Mark had been waiting for for around a full month, ever since Taeyong had left over the summer to go see his parents back in Korea.

 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t face timed or skyped while Taeyong was away, but arguing about what flights to take over video just wasn’t the same as arguing in person (“Do _not_ take a connecting flight hyung there is _no way_ I will wait an extra three hours to see you again.”). He also wanted to hug Taeyong. Maybe just a little bit.

 

Mark whipped his head around again as someone walked through the door, craning his head around to try and see if Taeyong was there.

 

He had missed Taeyong a lot. A lot a lot. He missed waking up in the morning and spending a few minutes admiring the older in bed, maybe stroking his face a little bit because god if anyone looked amazing bathed in soft morning light coming through curtains it was his boyfriend. He missed untangling himself from the sheets and making coffee for when Taeyong got cold without him in the next few minutes and would need coffee before he could even start to think about functioning.

 

He missed the way Taeyong would come home to their apartment an hour before him and make him a little snack so that they could cook dinner together. He missed the way Taeyong would regale him with tales of the kids that day because he always got so excited talking about the five-year-olds and how much they had learned and what Leila had painted today or what Thomas had built out of blocks that day.

 

“Hey, are you waiting for someone?” Mark snapped out of his reverie and whipped around as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

 

His pink hair was squished under a black bucket hat and their face was hidden under a black mask but Mark would recognize those eyes anywhere, and besides, Taeyong was wearing one of Mark’s flannels around his waist.

 

“Fuck,” Mark whispered, throwing himself out of the chair and into Taeyong’s arms, Taeyong pulling his mask down and revealing his stunning, beautiful smile that Mark had only seen through a screen in the past few months and god he had missed this so much.

 

He tilted his head up a bit, pushing his and Taeyong’s lips together for the first time in a month and it just felt like coming home, like he was the one that had been on vacation for a month. Taeyong put a hand on the back of Mark’s neck, pushing their faces closer together, almost like he was trying to take the moment in, put as much feeling into this kiss as they had missed in the month that he was away.

 

Taeyong pulled back first, bringing his hand from the back of Mark’s neck to caress his face, rubbing a rough thumb over Mark’s cheek as if to confirm he was real.

 

“God I missed you so much,” he whispered, and a big, bright smile broke out on Mark’s face.

 

Taeyong leaned into another kiss, grabbing Mark’s waist and pulling him closer.

 

“My mom says hi,” he whispered against Mark’s lips, making the younger laugh.

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the song touch by nct for once again fueling my depression induced writing.


End file.
